The Darkness Cometh
by MKShinigami
Summary: An AU after TPM where Obi-Wan confronts Anakin and tries to persuade him to come back from the dark path, no matter the consequences...


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

NOTE: This story is an alternative universe that takes place after The Phantom Menace. Also, any italic words in this story (when not in-cased in quotes)are thoughts of the said character.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything mentioned in this fan fic. I'm not making ANY money off of this, I only wrote it for pleasure and because my muses have been bothering me about this story for a while now and were going to drive me crazy if I didn't write it… NOW! 

Enjoy!! And please review, it only takes a second but it means a lot to my confidence as a writer and a person.

*~MKS~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

*~ The Darkness Cometh ~*

"Ani!!" The voice from his past called out from the shadows. Anakin Skywalker turned, 

"That innocent fool of a boy is long dead Obi-Wan, as you well know.." Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped out of the shadows cast by the crumbling building. 

"Ani is still there, inside you." Obi-Wan told him, Anakin sneered, 

"So how does it feel to fail Kenobi?" He asked mockingly, "Your padawan dream didn't work well at all did it? How do you live knowing that it was your fault that I turned and that their all dead?" Obi-Wan stiffened slightly, then relaxed. 

"It was _your_ choice Ani, not mine. How do _you_ live with _yourself_? Does it bother _you_ how many promises you've broken? How many lives you've taken?" Anakin laughed, 

"Not in the least!" Obi-Wan looked him in the eyes, 

"Not even the promise you made to Qui-Gon?" Anakin took a step back, Obi-Wan pressed his advantage, 

"He was like a father to the both of us, as I recall you made a promise to him to become a Jedi did you not?" Anakin remained adamant in his silence, 

"What about your mother and Amidala?" That struck home, 

"What does it matter?!" He cried, "They never understood, neither did you!" He ignited his lightsaber, throwing a red glow against the cracked walls. The sight of Anakin's face hi-lighted by the red glow sent shivers up Obi-Wan's spine. 

"Ani…" he began. 

"Ani is dead!!" Anakin cried striking out at Obi-Wan with his lightsaber. Obi-Wan ignited his and the green beam met with Anakin's, spluttering and burring. Anakin met Obi-Wan's gaze levelly, he had grown taller sinse Obi-Wan had last seen him. 

"Ani, think it over, it's not to late." Anakin laughed hollowly, 

"You fool!! Do you think that old green troll, not to mention the rest of those bags would let me back? Ha they would kill me on sight!" His face grew sad, "Those days are over Kenobi. Gone forever.." Obi-Wan shook his head, "Amidala would welcome you back as would I! But you must stop this madness NOW! It's NOT too late! Don't loose hope!"

"Hope?!" He laughed, "There is no hope you old coot!" A darkness enveloped his face and Obi-Wan sensed the evil growing around them. 

"Now I will end this! My dreams end now!!!" He attacked savagely, pushing Obi-Wan backwards. 

"What dreams Ani?" He asked as he parried Anakin's thrusts, 

"I can help you if you will let me!" He ducked a swing and stepped backwards, giving some distance between them, gathering the force around him _Qui-Gon.._. 

"Help? All you wanted to do was help me Kenobi! So that Qui-Gon was right in asking you to train me! Wanted to prove to the council that you were ready to be a Knight and a master, the youngest one ever! You sure you still want to help me?" He snarled, 

"Well what did you prove? Qui-Gon saw something in me that was never within your reach! You sensed it too didn't you? That's why you were so hesitant to let Qui-Gon take me 'under his wing'. You felt you were being replaced, didn't you?! And I bet it just ate you up inside that the last thing he spoke of before he died was me." 

Obi-Wan swallowed as the words reached his very soul, he had felt that way at the time. And yes, he had been hurt when his Master had spoken of the boy and nothing else. He had been with Qui-Gon for years, Anakin only a few days; not even a goodbye… Obi-Wan pushed his feelings aside, Anakin was the only thing that mattered right now. 

"Ani, when I saw how promising you turned out to be it changed my mind, there was something…"

"Special? How many times have I heard that?! 'You're the chosen one Ani' or 'your progressing well Ani, keep it up' and even some things they said I couldn't know! Those fools, never did they realize what they were doing when they forbade me to rescue my mother from slavery, or when they punished me for trying…"

"They punished you because you disobeyed them Ani. And your mother…"

"How could I forget! She died while I tried to rescue her.." He turned away, 

"I could do nothing" He started crying softly. It comforted Obi-Wan to know that the boy was not beyond all emotion, he retracted his blade. 

"Ani…" He reached to comfort the young man. The warning in the force came a moment too late. Anakin rounded on his former master pushing his blade through Obi-Wan's right shoulder. Obi-Wan cried out as the pain threatened to send him under. He used the force to push the pain down as Anakin pulled the sword out grinning. 

"It wouldn't have happened if you had allowed me to go and to help her! She was my mother!" He cried wildly. Obi-Wan looked up, standing as best as possible, blood soaking his tunic, 

"I put myself on the line in front of the council for you if you remember, not to mention I looked away when you stole the ship from the platform." Anakin looked away from the hurt look in Obi-Wan's eyes, away from the blood. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, summing the force to stop the bleeding, staying wary. Anakin would not fool him again, for it would surely cost him his life this time. 

"Obi-Wan I…" He started to reach for the injured arm, looking worried. Obi-Wan quickly pulled away,

"You'll forgive me if I don't trust you." He told him. Anakin's face grew stormy,

"Fine. If that's the way it is going to be…" He took a step back, smiling at Obi-Wan sinisterly. He ignited his saber, taking up a stance. 

"You can't defeat me Kenobi. Your too noble to kill me; which is what it will eventually take." Obi-Wan took a step forward pulling out his lightsaber with his good arm and turning it on; his injured arm hanging limply at his side.

"If I must, then I will.. Ani." 

In the shadows of the cracked and battered walls and the slivers of moon and starlight the two fought. Sometimes Obi-Wan's injured arm allowed Anakin to attain the advantage, other times Obi-Wan's experience and connection to the force allowed him to fight off his younger adversary. Obi-Wan found his mind remembering the many fencing practices he had with Qui-Gon when he had been younger. He remembered the bits of advice he had gleaned over the many hours that always ended with Qui-Gon triumphant. A pang of sorrow struck his stomach, how he missed his master. _Please Qui-Gon, I need your help master. I'm afraid of the ending to this battle, no matter which of us die; if that's what it takes._

Anakin gasped for breath, pushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. He laughed, a sound that caused shivers to crawl slowly up Obi-Wan's back; as a feeling of forbidding settled over them, hanging perilously. Obi-Wan's arm had long gone numb; he wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing but he knew that the wound itself was bad. The loss of blood was making him giddy as well as the other cuts and wounds he had received from the battle. Anakin also showed wear and tear from his duel. Small lacerations crisscrossed his face from the flying stones and pebbles Obi-Wan had summoned with the force. A few were still bleeding. 

Obi-Wan felt a wave of doubt; Anakin was right, he would never be able to kill his one time friend and padawan. But was this dark creature before him really Anakin? After all he had done after turning to the dark side? After he betrayed the people who had cared about him and had brought him up after all the warnings against doing so? After he had almost killed his sparing partner at the temple in an exercise? Obi-Wan could only hope that somewhere in there was the curious and hopeful young man that he had grown to love as a younger brother and as a good friend. 

Anakin seemed to follow his thoughts, shaking his head with mock sadness,

"I've already told you, you fool! The Anakin you knew; that weak, blinded, young man is forever gone! I stand in his place. The very embodiment of all you Jedi fear and stand against. How can you honestly justify not killing me? Would it not make sense? Just as all the Sith were killed before me?" Anakin let the question hang in the stillness for a few moments.

"Ani listen.."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"I will not because I still believe that somewhere inside that soul of yours, no matter how small, is a boy that I once loved, and still do. Why can't you understand Ani? I'm trying to help you! Yes I don't want you to kill anymore people but I also don't want you too continue the way you are. You are going to kill yourself from the inside Ani, as well as the outside. Just listen to me, please!" He implored.

Obi-Wan's words seem to reach Anakin, and for what seemed like an eternity he wrestled with his inner self. But the darkness won and Anakin laughed,

"Nice try Obi-Wan, nice try. However I am the chosen one so therefore I must bring balance to the force. That balance can only be achieved by making one side of the weight lighter until both sides are even."

"And you believe that?!"

"It's the will of the force Obi-Wan. How can I not believe it?"

"The force and the heart work in tandem Ani, one does not survive without the other. You must also first have peace within yourself to know the will of the force."

"You are not my teacher anymore Obi-Wan! All this I know!"

"And yet you do not follow it."

Anakin stood for a moment, his jaw in a straight line. It was impossible for Obi-Wan to know or even guess what was going through his mind. Suddenly he attacked and Obi-Wan barely managed to parry because he was caught off guard. 

"I have wasted enough time old man. I have better things to do. But before _I_ leave, I will ensure that _you_ never leave here alive!" 

Anakin's attack was wild and ferocious not to mention unpredictable. Obi-Wan had little time to think and gave himself to the force. Every move Anakin made the force slowed down for Obi-Wan. The pain and weariness fled from his battered body as the force surged threw him, giving him the strength to block Anakin's saber and to avoid the derbies scattered on the floor. 

Anakin flipped over Obi-Wan's head. Obi-Wan twisted away from the thrust aimed at his back. Swiveling, he managed to score a hit on Anakin's wrist. Lunging forward quickly, he forced Anakin to defend himself instead of attacking. 

Anakin's breath was coming in ragged gasps as he tripped on a large chunk of stone. Sprawling backwards his lightsaber was knocked from his grasp as he hit, driving the air out of his lungs. He looked up to see Obi-Wan's lightsaber at his chest. With his eyes he followed the blade to the hilt, up Obi-Wan's arm and finally to his face.

"Obi-Wan.." he gasped. "I.."

"Save your breath Ani." He replied. "You've killed others without a second thought. People who used to be you friends, your family and your teachers." Obi-Wan looked Anakin in the eyes and Anakin was worried that Obi-Wan would actually do it…

"And yet.." 

Anakin smiled,

"And yet you can't bring yourself to do the inevitable can you?" He said quietly. 

"Will you come back and try and make up for what you've done Ani? Amidala misses you, and so do I."

"You don't get it! It's too late for me!"

"It's never too late."

"You still don't get it…" 

Obi-Wan retracted his lightsaber and helped Anakin to his feet.

"No I understand it Padawan."

Anakin looked up, surprise and disbelief in his eyes. "You would take me back? The council would never…"

"You forget. A bit of Qui-Gon's… rebellion against the council rubbed off on me, I doesn't matter what _they_ think. What you need is a friend Ani. A person willing to help you get through this, not a jailer." 

Obi-Wan turned around and started to walk towards the door. Anakin reached out with the force, calling his lightsaber to his hand. He stared at it in his hand for a moment, then at Obi-Wan's back walking away. Time seemed to slow down as he made his final decision. _Sorry…_

**__**

Obi-Wan!!! Master?? **Watch out behind you!!!**

Obi-Wan spun igniting his saber as he turned. He struck out behind him before realizing what he was doing. Tears sprung to his eyes as he pulled his saber out of Anakin's chest. 

"Ani.." He whispered brokenly. Obi-Wan caught Anakin as he fell, cradling his body close to his chest. Obi-Wan began to inspect Anakin's wound but was stopped by a hand.

"Obi-Wan don't bother.." Anakin's voice was weak and fading fast so Obi-Wan had to lean down to catch his words. He coughed up speckles of blood. 

"I told you it was too late for me."

"Ani if you hang on I'll take you to the healers.."

"I don't deserve it Master.." Obi-Wan smiled sadly at the use of his title.

"But Ani why did you attack me like that?" He asked, trying not to cry. This reminded him so much of Qui-Gon…

Anakin started to laugh but was racked with coughs.

"I told you I was too far gone, I lost to my anger and my own darkness. I'm sorry Obi-Wan…"

"Shhh." He quieted him, "It's all right, I forgive you."

"Your just saying that old man…" Anakin said with a smile.

"Ah but I wouldn't say it if I didn't believe it young one."

"I wouldn't blame you if you didn't forgive me…"

Obi-Wan started to speak but this time Anakin quieted him.

"I just wanted to say that I think your a great Jedi Master Obi-Wan, I'm sorry I strayed from the path. Don't let my failure discourage you from picking another Padawan." Coughs tore from his chest and his eyes watered.

"Just promise me you'll remember me as I used to be Obi-Wan; when we were friends."

"I promise you Anakin."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Ani?"

Anakin smiled.

"If I see Qui-Gon, is there anything you want me to tell him?" Obi-Wan was speechless for a moment.

"Tell him… tell him I miss him and that… and that…" He pulled out the smooth river stone from his tunic pocket. The force sensitive stone had been given to him on his 14th birthday by Qui-Gon. He felt closer to him whenever he rubbed it. 

"Tell him that I will remember him always for giving me a stupid rock." He said with a smile. Anakin nodded solemnly.

"Tell Amidala that I love her and that I'm sorry. Oh! And will you give C3PO the gold plating I always wanted to give him?" 

"Of course Ani." Then his eyes misted over and Obi-Wan was aware of Anakin's soul as it left his body. 

It stopped and gave Obi-Wan a hug; a feeling that he would remember for all time because at that moment, it felt as though the arms of a young, innocent 10 year old boy were once again around his neck. _Thank you Obi-Wan.._ the sprit whispered in his ear. Anakin's soul then stood, and walked over to embrace another sprit. 

"Master…" Obi-Wan whispered, tears now running unchecked down his cheeks. 

__

Obi-Wan, I'm proud of you. With those simple words Obi-Wan felt a joy wash over him.

"Thank you master."

__

I know how hard it was for you to kill Anakin even after what he did; it was hard for me to watch. Obi-Wan, I have felt bad about something ever sense that day…

Obi-Wan stood up and walked over. Qui-Gon sighed,

__

I was so worried about the boy and I had such little time… what I'm trying to say is that I wasn't just thinking about the boy at that time. There were so many things I wanted to say to you… He rubbed his beard,

__

I suppose what I'm trying to get through to you is that you were the best Padawan a Master could ever have and that I'm sorry I had to leave, I hadn't planned for it to happen.

Obi-Wan nodded, "I knew; but it means a lot coming from you Master." He bit his lip. Qui-Gon stepped forward and embraced Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan buried his face in his Master's cloak, taking in the smell of his robes. He had one of Qui-Gon's old robes, tucked in a box that he took with him everywhere, but it was so much different to actually see him. He imagined he was 14 again, hugging his Master after he had almost lost him forever. He remembered how safe he had felt in his arms, how much he loved him as a father. He also remembered watching him being struck down by Darth Maul, how he had rushed to his side but it was too late. How he had finally managed to come to grips with the fact that the only father he had ever known had died in his arms on that cold metal floor, along with a part of himself.

When Obi-Wan looked up, he saw that Qui-Gon was also crying and he laughed, 

"Well, this is goodbye, again, I guess…"

__

So it is. But this time it will be done right.

Qui-Gon took Anakin's hand in his and the two of them glowed a bright unearthly blue. 

__

Farewell Obi-Wan! Qui-Gon called as he started to fade away, _Remember Padawan, I will always be there to help you. Never lose hope Obi-Wan…_

"Good-bye Master! Take care!"

__

We will await you when it's your turn Obi-Wan, _may it not be for many, many years. _

Thank you Obi-Wan!! Anakin called. Obi-Wan couldn't see them anymore. _Thank you so much!!_

"Farewell Ani!"

__

May the force be with you Padawan…

With those words, Anakin and Qui-Gon disappeared from the realm of the living. But Obi-Wan could still sense them, watching over him from wherever they were. 

__

Goodbye Master, goodbye Ani, rest in peace.

He turned to see Anakin's body had disappeared. Obi-Wan picked up Anakin's lightsaber and threw it in the air. Switching on his lightsaber he sliced it into many pieces, completely destroying it before it hit the ground. He folded up Anakin's black tunic and cloak and carried them with him as he walked out of the building to connect up with a ship that would take him to Corousacant, and the remains of the Jedi Temple.

~ One Day Later ~ 

Obi-Wan sat for a wile outside on one of Corousacant's many balconies to watch the sun come up over the horizon, silhouetting the buildings. He pulled out a holo pad from his pocket. Activating the first file, pictures popped up from the screen. Qui-Gon and him on a tropical planet, Qui-Gon's 35th birthday party (where he had talked Qui-Gon into wearing one of those party hats), and one of Anakin, Qui-Gon and himself on one of Corousacant's landing platforms. He had promised Anakin that he would remember him as he was; the young boy who had a natural curiosity about everything, a great pilot, a wonderful Padawan and a good friend. He sighed as he turned off the holo pad and the picture dissolved into the screen, all he had now were pictures and memories. 

He needed to write a letter to Amidala, she needed to know what happened to her husband, not to mention the council was to be informed. He stood up, moving his stiff and bandaged arm around gingerly. The healer had said it would be fine after it had been treated for a minor infection. 

After his scheduled appearance before what was left of the Jedi Council, he was probably going on a mission to back up the Jedi masters, knights and padawans that were fighting the Mandorians and the clones. These were dark and perilous times for the Jedi order as more and more were being turned or murdered by the Sith warriors. His commn beeped,

"Obi-Wan here."

"The council ready to see you it is."

"On my way Master Yoda." He switched the commn off with a click. With one last look at the sun, Obi-Wan Kenobi turned and walked into the last remaining wing of the Jedi Temple.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The soon to be Emperor Palpatine stood watching the proceedings in front of him. He nodded in satisfaction as one of the tubes emptied itself of its green jello-like liquid. The glass slid open to reveal a human body. 

"Anakin Skywalker?" Palpatine asked.

"Yes Master?" 

"Welcome." _His clone turned out better then I could have imagined, even with the modifications._ He handed Anakin's clone black robes and a red lightsaber. Then he turned to face the window looking out at the stars.

__

It's too bad really that Kenobi killed the original. He turned to look at the clone who was putting his belt on.

__

But I guess his clone will do. He clenched his fists angrily._ Beware Jedi, the final act of genocide will commence soon. And then the galaxy will be mine to do with as I please._ He laughed, a cruel hard laugh that echoed eerily through the room. The clone of Anakin Skywalker stood beside him and joined in with his master's crazed laughing.

Outside of the room, two guards looked at each other curiously.

"Wonder what's so funny?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So? What do you think eh? Should I write another second chapter or a follow up story? If you've read this far, please take a second to review the story. It means bunches to me and my confidence as a writer. I appreciate it.

*~MKS~* 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Hi-yah to Meggi, Karebear, Ewok, Naughty, Nikki, and Cippy. Thanks for reading it! WRITE A REVIEW!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

__


End file.
